


Curtis Rapes and Dismembers Lance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month, Curtashi Month, Curtashi Week, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tired of hearing what a good fuckboi Lance is from the Coalition, Curtis decides to rape Lance then dismember him.





	Curtis Rapes and Dismembers Lance

Curtis is sick and tired of hearing about the fake faggot golden boy who gets all the attention. Lance isn't even a faggot. Everyone treats him that way because they want to see him deepthroat Keith.

Curtis would rather rape Keith since he liked Galra since his time with Sendak but Lance will have to do. Lance prbably has a looser hole than Curtis does too.

He calls Lance over with some stupid story about neeing hep gardning. All he does is gardening since Shiro still won't fuck him. So he waits until Lance shows up with some shovels. He takes on and bashes Lance's skull in.

Knowing that he's only got a few mintues Curtis pulls down his pants and fucks Lance's ass dry. Lance's only response isto have his dead spasms and leak more blood everywhere. After he's gotten what he wanted Curtis goes into the kitchen and pulls a knife off the wall.

He cuts off all of Lance's limbs and throws them in the pool in the backyard, but all of a sudden the red lion shows up and squishes Lance to death under claws. His husband Shiro shows up and shits on Curtis's corpse.


End file.
